Disobeying the Master
by KimiHeart
Summary: Robin has always feared Slade would come back because Slade never dies. Will his worst nightmares come to life when he does?
1. Prolouge

Disobeying the Master

Prolouge:

"If you join me, if you swear to serve me, if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live. But if you disobey, even the smallest request, I will annihilate them Robin, and I will make you watch."

These words haunted me every night. I can just imagine Slade here saying this to me over and over again. I was scared for my friends. I had done what I thought was right. After all, I fought for them, didn't I? They think I'm insane, and that more happened while I was Slade's apprentice. Even Starfire can tell something had changed inside me. There was too much fear of losing my friends. Do I still consider Slade's demand for being his apprentice? No. Never.

Although, I do sometimes get bored with playing the "hero" all the time. It's almost too easy. Maybe being a villain wouldn't be so...NO! I need to stop thinking these things! Batman had taken me under his wing to save people, not destroy them, and besides...shouldn't I trust Batman's word? I did leave Gotham to find my own path, and what if my path is totally insane? As to being the world's greatest villain?

I go over these thoughts often as I lie on my bed. There's so many possibilities of who I think I should be. Maybe that's why Slade wanted me. To just manipulate me to becoming something I wasn't sure of, and how could I trust him? No. I will never be his apprentice again. I mean he's dead...isn't he?


	2. Back to Normal

As I lie on my bed, I hear a soft knock.

"Friend Robin, are you alright? I was going to ask if you wished to play the game which you blast bullets at dead humanoids. Would you be up to play?" The sweet voice of Starfire asked simply.

How could I say no? The other Titans were worried about me ever since we had defeated Terra, and when I thought I saw Slade. I should just act normal and get over myself. Everything would be alright. Why should I worry myself to the point of losing my mind? I should at least attempt to have fun.

I got up off my bed and put on my best smile. I looked in the mirror and saw that it was definitely not my best. I looked stressed no beyond that point. Even when I had my mask on I could tell that there was something wrong with me, but it's alright. My friends won't judge me.

"Aye yo Robin! Are you going to play Black Ops with us or not?" Cyborg yells. I should just go ahead and face them_. Be normal Robin.._ Is it so difficult? I come out of my room and walk down the hallway to the den. Here goes nothing.

I see Beast Boy and Cyborg holding the controllers like they would fall out of their hands. It was so suprising to see two people, especially these two, to be so quiet and intense in a game. Raven was floating nearby, or meditating, repeating "Azarath Metrion Zenthos" over and over again. Starfire was trying to pop a bag of popcorn in the microwave, but she was unsuccessful because she was pushing different buttons. To me, this was a typical day. Everything was going on as it should. Nothing was out of place, and most surprisingly no one was fighting.

"You idiot! You made me die you under-circuited freak!" Beast Boy screeched. I spoke too soon.

"Me? You're the one who is making them stronger by dying. It's not my fault you have a bird brain!" Cyborg snickered.

"I only died because all I have for backup is a retarded robot!"

"Can you two please shut up? I can't even hear what I'm thinking because of you idiots." Raven snapped.

"What about you always interuppting us with your little chants? How am I supposed to focus on my game when you keep whispering!" Beast Boy retorted. Sometimes I swear I felt like my team was falling apart, but I had to trust that everything would be resolved. Even if it was a stupid little thing like this.

"Oh friends! Why must you fight? If you are eager to try this earthly popcorn I have made some, but please calm yourselves down. I think this will patch our friendships together!" Starfire said happily. Somehow what she said had calmed the Titans down, which was good because if they hadn't I was about to get into it.

"Robin! You are finally back!" Starfire said finally seeing that I came out of my room. "I was worried about you, but I can feel that things are coming back to normal. Here have some popcorn!"

I look at the burnt food and resist the urge to vomit, and I calmly shook my head no. The others are staring at me as well as if expecting me to say something.

"I think I was just stressed earlier and overthought a lot of things. Sorry I wasn't around, but I was busy trying to sort everything out." I spoke maturely hoping that there wouldn't be too much conversation. Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing. I wonder if there were scared to say anything back. I couldn't blame them. I threatened them when I thought I had saw Slade, and I bet they won't ever forget that.

I went to the couch to sit with Beast Boy and Cyborg, and they just kept playing their game. I sighed and picked up a controller.

"First one to kill one-hundred zombies wins." I said to break the silence. They look at me and start to smile.

"You're on." Beast Boy glares happily. Things were finally back to normal, but I still had a strange feeling that something was off...very off. As if, someone was watching me. I shook the feeling away and went back to playing with my friends. How else was I supposed to win if I'm not paying attention?


	3. Nightmares

"It was a thrill wasn't it?" Slade's voice echoed through my head.

"NO! NO!" I screamed. I woke myself up with sweat trickling down my forehead. _It was only a dream. Just a dream. _I felt realived and looked over at my clock. It said 4:32 A.M. Shoot. I will never be able to sleep in. I sighed.

I walked over to my door and opened it to go to the den. Looking over the city with that spectacular view had always given me relief. As I came into the den, I peered over at the window. The lights of my city was a thrill to watch, and I had always thought I was weird for liking them so much. All was silent in the rest of Jump. Not even the crickets were out making their songs. The water was still, and everything seemed unusually quiet. A little too quiet. I wonder if something—

"Robin, what are you doing up so late?" Raven's monotone voice made me jump, and I got into a fighting stance. I relized it was her then I relaxed a bit.

"I could ask you the same question," my voice was a bit hoarse. She looked me over for a second then she went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"I couldn't sleep. It was too quiet." She replied. That was weird. Raven normally liked things to be quiet. A little too quiet for her...that was just unnatural.

"But whatever. I'm going back to bed." She stopped to see if I would say anything, then left the room. As she crept back to her room, I looked again out the window. The stillness was overpowering... it was almost comforting in an eerie way that I cannot even begin to describe. I walked away from the window towards the staircase leading to the rooftop. Each stair below me creaked as I walked up to the roof. When I got up there, I found a spot to sit down to get a better view of the city. My city.

All of a sudden a large crashing sound came from behind me, and I jumped up. It scared the heck out of me! I glanced over to where the sound came from, but I found nothing. I glided over with precaution over to the area with my heartbeat racing fast. Questions flooded through my mind. Was someone here? Were they watching me? Was it Slade? The last thought sent chills up my spine. I definitely did not want to see him, especially now. Still walking over to where I heard the noise, I saw that something was toppled over, but I couldn't tell what it was. I stripped back whatever the metal material was when something jumped out.

"GAH!" I gasped. I looked at what came out. It was just a cat. _It was only just a cat. _I let out a sigh of relief, and I picked up the creature. It hissed and hopped out of my arms.

"Hey! Hey come back!" I said to the cat. Wow I'm talking to a cat...Well maybe it belongs to somebody in the city, and they might be looking for it. It would be the right thing to do to return it to its owners. I searched around for the cat, but I didn't find any trace of it. Then I heard a soft "meow" come from behind me. There it was. Perched on top of a ledge on the rooftop. I went over to grab it but it jumped away and climbed down the tower.

Just great. I thought to myself. I could've gotten the cat and return it to its owners, but i guess not. Oh well. The area where I was about to get the cat was very dark. Although it was nighttime, it was still strange that this part of the rooftop was so dark. I felt uneasy. I got that same feeling that someone was watching me. I stepped back only to find that something had touched my shoulder. A hand. _Please don't let it be who I think it is. I'm just imagining things._

"Hello Robin," Slade's firm voice uttered. I turned around to see the unruly metal-looking man looking at me. I grabbed his hand from my shoulder and tried to twist it. He only chuckled and took hold of both of my hands.

"Really Robin? Such a childish trick." Slade uttered. I kicked him in the chest and sent him backward only a little bit. I was free of his grasp and began to circle him. I sent a kick to his face only for him to grab my foot and have my face hit the ground.

"Pity. You still have so much to learn."

"AH!" I yelled a battle cry and charged at him but missed. Then I leapt back with somewhat grace and decided to let him make the first move. He came at me trying to punch with both arms, but I dodged them all in a quick rapid movements with my shoulders. Then Slade glided back into the darkness where I couldn't see him. _Damn it. _

"Robin. Aren't we getting a little fired up? Are you that excited to see me?" He said trying to torment me. _No. Don't let him expose your emotions. Control your anger. _I backed up.

"What do you want Slade?" I said annoyed.

"What do I want?" He chuckled. "I thought you might have figured that out by now with all the research that you have been doing..." He drew out the word research to see if I would react. No. I wasn't going to be angered that easily.

"Well what plan would you have anyway? It seems that all your plans fail." I snickered. He lunged at me and grabbed me by the hair lifting me off the ground. The pain grew as he held my raven locks.

"Don't you dare mock me!" He yelled in my face. I couldn't get free of his grasp this time. The pain was growing. _No. Don't quit fighting Robin. Don't quit. _I tried to kick him in the chest again, but it was useless. He laughed at my attempt for freedom.

"It seems that you must be taught a lesson. The first thing you need to learn is obedience." Slade articulated each word.

"I already have obedience...to my FRIENDS!" I shouted loud and clear. Slade took something out of one of his pockets, but I couldn't make out what it was.

"No. You need to learn obedience to me," he whispered in my ear. I struggled again and fought with all my will to escape. To get out of there. Where were my friends when I needed them most? Why had I left my communicator in my room. Finally, I saw what Slade had in his hand. It was a needle. Why would he have a needle?! Oh no...It must be a form of sleeping medicene. I cried out for my friends.

"Your dear friends won't be here to save you now Robin." Slade laughed at me. A single tear ran down my face. _I can't believe this is happening. WHY?!_

"This is the last time you will disobey me boy." Then he plunged the needle into my shoulder while I let out an extruciating scream. My body twitched and turned, and I could feel sleep winning over my eyelids. _KEEP FIGHTING! DON'T LET SLADE DO THIS! _It was too late. My eyes fluttered with just seeing one thing: Slade. Then suddenly everything went black.


	4. All too Familiar

"You will be my apprentice," a voice echoed through my head.

I awoke to a start and nearly jumped out from where I was. Only I couldn't move. My arms and legs were strapped to a medical bed just like...just like when I went insane when I thought I saw Slade. Was last night only a dream? Had I went totally physco again, and my friends found me and put me here. That would be a positive side. What if last night was actually real? _No. It couldn't be. _

I looked around the room in panic to see if it was a place I remember. The walls were painted red and black, and the tile was a strange gray color. There was a white side table next to me with a syringe and a scapel. _What the hell are those for? What are the Titans planning on doing to me. _Then it hit me. Last night wasn't a dream. It had all been real. Oh god.

I struggled more in the straps and tried wiggling my hands around to see if I could untie it. It was no use. What was I supposed to do?

"Hello Robin," an all to familar voice spoke. _Slade. _

I started to panic. What was he going to do to me now that I was confined? I couldn't defend myself with me being tied down. I needed to get out of here now.

"Struggling will only make it worse," he snickered.

"Argg! Let me go Slade! I won't be your apprentice! Never! My friends will find me and we will take you down!" I yelled. I heard laughter come from my right.

"You really think they would come and look for _you?"_ Slade questioned trying to manipulate me.

"What do you mean? LET ME GO!"

"I mean is that why would they want to be your friend? The only reason they are your so called friends is that they need a strong leader. They really hate you and wish you didn't exist because they are jealous."

"YOU'RE LYING!" I couldn't believe what he was saying. I knew it was all just a trick. Just to make me become his apprentice. Well it isn't going to work.

"Oh really...then would you like to listen to these recordings of your _bestest_ friends in the whole world," Slade emphaised the word bestest. Suddenly I could hear Beast Boy's voice boom from the room.

"Ya Robin is a jerk. Why should he be a leader? He lied to us and betrayed us. Heck he would be much better off as a bad guy that way he would know how it felt to be kicked around," Beast Boy's voice said. There was no way that could have been his voice. I mean maybe he could have if we got into an arguement or something. Then a soft beautiful innocent voice started to say something.

"Robin betrayed us...I don't know if I will ever forgive him." Starfire said solemnly. That voice...I remember her saying that. When I was asleep in the medical wing back at Titans Tower, I heard her. It had haunted my dreams. Almost as much as Slade. No. He is only trying to manipulate me.

"You see Robin...You can never really trust people. Even when you live with them, you don't really know what goes on in their heads," Slade uttered.

"Then why should I trust you," I said with anger. I still couldn't stand that I was tied to these straps. Then, I could see a metal suit in the doorway. I squirmed even more.

"Because I am here to help you. I want you to become the best you can be. Obviously Batman couldn't do this sending you off to Jump all alone." The last words had stung. I didn't even want to think of Batman. Sure, he was like a father to me, but he has become so distant. A real dad would congradulate his son when he completed his goals. Haven't I? A real dad would comfort his son when he needed it. Boy, that never happened. A real dad wouldn't send his kid to be all alone and to form a team to fight against criminals and never check up on him. Did Batman not think of me as his son? I guess he doesn't really count as a real dad...

"You know nothing. Why can't you just leave me alone?" I spat. I was getting all too tired of Slade's and his stupid little tricks. Enough is enough. Does he even have a life? Obviously not if he keeps trying to torment teenagers' lives and make them his apprentice. I mean look at Terra...No. I shouldn't even go there.

"You'd be surprised of how much I know boy, and I can't leave you alone. I had said before that I wanted" he glanced at me for a second, "the perfect apprentice." I realized that I had my gadget belt still on. I had a pocket knife in it. If I could just reach it...maybe I could get out of here, but I would have to do it without him noticing. I let my fingers glide over to my belt and slowly took out the knife.

"And I will get my perfect apprentice." Slade whispered in my ear.

"To hell with being your apprentice." I said. I ripped the straps off with the knife, and quickly untied the rest off of me. Slade ran over trying to pin me down, but I lashed out. It was no use though because of his metal suit. Deciding that wouldn't work I used my feet to trip him and went for the door. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. I had to make it. I just had to.

Suddenly, I felt him grab my ankle and I was pulled to the ground.

"Did I say you could leave? Didn't I say not to disobey me!?" He scoffed.

"I don't take orders from you," I yelled as I kicked him in the face trying to get up. He dodged it and stood up. Then he put his foot on my chest. I couldn't escape.

"Not taking orders is in need for a punishment." Slade uttered.

"What you're going to destroy my friends? I know you wouldn't play the same card twice," I choked. It was getting hard to breathe with him standing on me.

"You're right. I wouldn't do the same trick...I have a much better idea this time." I shivered a little and tried not to think of the horrors he would do to my friends. I grabbed his foot and shoved him off of me and then I kicked him hard in the chest.

'YOU LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" I screamed. Punch after punch I delievered and I saw him stumble. Then he started to get up slowly and went into the shadows. He must have self-heal or something. No one normal would do that. I had to listen to where he was. I couldn't let him attack me, but all was silent. Until I felt a powerful kick to my back and I kneeled onto the ground trying to catch my breath.

"Who said they were apart of this," he said as he kicked me in the side and grabbed my head to look up at him.

"No...every time you disobey me now something precious to you will be taken away one by one,and it's not your worthless little friends," he growled. What could he be talking about? What else would be important to me that he could take away besides my friends? It had always been about them. Wasn't it? I tried to free myself from his grasp but I could barely get a gasp of air due to the position I'm in.

"Racking your brain to understand what I'm saying aren't you? The thing that I will take away from you each time you disobey me is...your memories." Slade uttered. My eyes widened in horror.

"NO! NO!" I screamed.

"Be quiet, Robin!"Slade yelled. "Or should I go ahead and take them away...just the click of a button Robin," he waved a controller in front of my face, "Doesn't this seem all too familar?" He snickered.

"No Slade don't..." I gasped.

"No what?" I could feel that he had a smile under that ruthless mask.

"No...master." I gulped.

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


	5. Haunted Past

I feel so empty inside. How could I have let this happened? I couldn't see a way out of this now. Slade would never let me go now since he had me right where he wanted me. _You should have killed him. _Yes...I should have killed him. I should have finished him off when he was weak, and made sure that he was dead. I was a fool to think that Slade would go down so quickly. I can't think of killing though since I am the hero. Oh well. I can always devise another plan to finally get this criminal in jail where he belongs.

I angrily accuse myself of letting all this happen to me as I walk down the halls of Slade's hideout. I vaguely remember where my room is from last time. I tried to forget about all that happened here, but instead I'm just reliving it. _You were a fool, Robin. _Shut up. _You're truely pathetic. _I said shut it. _You do know that now you're going to become evil just like you're supposed to be. _

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I screamed as I grabbed my ears and hit my head against the wall. That was a stupid move. Slade probably had cameras surrounding the place. He most likely got a kick out of what I just did. No. I will not lose. He will not break me.

I finally came to a stop as I stared at the door in front of me. I could feel the nightmares tugging at my shoulder, but I had made it this far. There was no going back. I opened the door slowly and heard it creak softly. I glared at the room as if it were mocking me. It was exactly how I left it. The only objects in the room was the bed, a mirror, a rug, and a dresser. There was a bathroom in the room that I never used since I wasn't here that long the last time. I looked in the mirror, and saw how tired I looked. Maybe sleep wouldn't be such a...NO! There's no way I'm going to sleep tonight. I don't trust him. How do I know he won't try to take out my memories now? No. There's no way.

I looked at the dresser and pulled out the drawers. They were empty...then where could it—My thoughts ran short as I looked at my bed once again realizing that it was lying on the bed. The uniform. The very sight of the putrid clothing disgusted me. I can't stand the fact that I have to wear that thing, and be known as Slade's. It's just as worse as if he branded me or something. At least with my uniform I can be known as Robin the boy wonder, the hero, ..._batman's sidekick. _The voice inside of me laughed. I hate to admit it but it was true. I'm no longer his sidekick anymore though. I am Robin, the leader of the teen titans. Well at least I was...Now I'm not too sure of who I am anymore.

I then concentrated my thoughts on the uniform lying on the bed once more. "_Now that we have that cleared. I would like you to go to your room because," he chuckled darkly "there's something that you left that you need to put back on." Slade said as he looked at my uniform. _I hate it, but I shouldn't disobey him. Especially now since it's very critical. He could take away my memories any second if I step out of line...I'll just have to get him to trust me. Then I will backfire, but I'm not too sure it will work.

I go to the bathroom and take the uniform and hastily change. I come out not wanting to look in the mirror in the bathroom at myself, but I'm forced to with the one standing before me in the bedroom. I look exactly the same as I did before when I wore this thing. Disgusted with a scowl planted on my face with the different mask and its spikes at the edges. This was just how it was going to be for a while. I'm sure the Titans will come get me, or I will fight Slade. Then again I will lose either way. If the Titans come, he could erase my memories and make me loyal to only him, and if I fight him it will end up the same way. He wins either way. Damn it. I sharply turn and head out the door annoyed with the fact that I had to start training, stealing, whatever the hell he wanted me to do today.

"That's much better Robin. Now you can begin your first assignment," he looked at me in approval, but I just turned my head away and scowled at the ground.

"There is a stimulation medicene in a heavily guarded area in the lower part of Jump. I want you to come in and come out. If you are spotted, well...you know what to do," Slade informed me.

"What's so important about this "medicene" it isn't exactly something I've stolen before," I snapped.

"Patience Robin," he said I swear he would be saying that to me everyday "you don't need to be so quick to see why. That is not of an apprentice's concern. All you need to do is get what your master wants and return it. It's not that much to ask for."

"Maybe it is, if I wanted to know why. I'm not just going to steal something for no stupid reason _Slade," _I flared letting my temper get the best of me. He grabbed my arms and twisted me back before I could think about what I just said.

"I thought we already went over to call me master. Do I need to start to teach you what happens when you disobey? I thought you would have been smarter than that," Slade growled in my ear. I gasped and he then let go of me. He just stared at me for a few seconds and I held my tounge because I know if I was about to say what I thought of next it would be bye bye Robin.

"Well. I'm waiting for you to fix your mistake Robin," he said rather annoyed. I stayed quiet not wanting to give him the benefit of calling him master. Maybe I won't talk to him at all. No. My anger will always get the better of me. _Another reason you're just like him Robin. _Oh whatever.

"Very well. You can try to not say anything now, but later I would like a full report of your task. I know you won't fail me," he uttered. I then turned and was about to leave before he grabbed my shoulder pulling me back.

"Forgeting these," he said showing two small like discs that were supposed to be placed in my ears so we could communicate with each other. I snatched them out of his hands and speed-walked out of the hideout. I quickly placed the devices into my ears. I hated him. I hated him so much. I don't know if I can last for even two days without breaking. _Come on Robin you can try. _Finally my good conscience is back, but unfortunately I may end up giving in to the bad one. I'm not too sure if I can.


	6. The Mission

"You should find this task to be very easy Robin." Slade's voice echoed in my ears through the earpiece. I know it would be easy, but I still don't understand why he wants medicine. Is he sick? Ha yeah right, if he was sick he wouldn't have even thought about kidnapping me. I ran across the rooftops anger coursing through me.

"There shouldn't be any problems with this mission, but you know what to do when you run into the guards. I think you can remember from last time?" he chuckled. I sighed and didn't respond. I didn't want to talk with him since I was so mad. Whatever. I just hope that I won't have to deal with the Titans. I couldn't let them see me like this. Sure before they were hesitant of attacking me because they didn't know, but now they would think I had truly betrayed them. I mean why wouldn't they? I have been acting strange the last couple of weeks. Maybe if they see me they'll think this is what I wanted, but there's too much at risk. Losing them was one thing, but losing my memories...I couldn't let that happen.

I stopped and jumped off the last rooftop approaching a iron gate. I grabbed a "slade" disk _ugh _out of my belt and threw it at the gate. I backed up as the gate exploded, and then I looked to make sure the coast was clear. Smoke from the explosion surrounding the destroyed gate giving me camoflauge from any approaching guards. I walked inside the building and noticed red lights going off, but no one was coming. I sighed and started to run faster.

"Faster Robin, two guards are coming behind you. Go to the left." I began to sprint and saw two different hallways, and took the left one. Then, I threw another one of the disks back causing another explosion. I kept running and running until finally I reached a dead end with a strange door. I swiftly walked inside, and saw a man in the corner making something. He looked up with fear in his eyes and started to back up at my appearance. I was confused. Where was the medicine?

"Where is the medicine?" I growled in the earpiece.

"You thought they would leave it out in the open? Silly apprentice I thought you would know better than that. No. To get the medicine you have to get through the doctor," Slade laughed.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked even more confused at the man in the corner assuming he was the doctor.

"You're going to get the medicine by forcing the man to give it to you."

My conscience was telling me no, not to do it because something worse could happen, but I reluctantly walked over to the doctor and decided not to make Slade mad.

"Where is the medicine?" I asked the man loudly. His expression seemed horrified and he struggled to answer.

"You're going to have to be more persuasive than that Robin." Slade warned.

I went over and grabbed the man by the hair raising him in the air against the wall hating every minute of it, but I kept a serious expression.

"Answer me!" I yelled in his face. How could I be this cruel?

"S-t-t-t-op I'll show you i-ff you st-t-to-p-p," the doctor stuttered with tears streaming down his cheeks. I let go of him and saw him fall to the ground and crawl his way up. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Why did I have to be the one to do this? Oh yeah because I'm Slade's apprentice. No. I'm not.

The man walked over to a table with different chemicals in bottles covering it. He picked a strange green bottle and handed it to me.

"H-h-ere you go. Now p-p-p-please take it and go," the man said as I took the bottle. Finally I was done and could leave I already felt bad enough about hurting him. Suddenly a voice purred into my ear.

"Oh no Robin. You aren't finished with him yet."

No. He couldn't possibly mean I would have to-

"Yes Robin, I want you to kill him. You can't let him get away now that he knows what you look like."

No way! I couldn't. I won't. Nothing is worth having someone's life taken away especially by my own hands.

"Do it!" Slade yelled.

"No…" I whispered quietly as I turned back around and looked at the man.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said no. I will not kill him. That's not who I am." I said defiantly and then a few seconds of silence went by. I decided to leave but then I felt a surging pain go through my head. I started to scream and collasped onto the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Slade jump down from a window that was popped open. He glared at me and then saw the man.

"NO! DON'T!" I yelled, but it was too late. Slade lunged at the man and twisted his neck swiftly to the side leaving the man dead.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I screamed enraged.

"I could because I know what I'm doing and Robin you were not smart to try and walk away from this. Also that person you still think you are is gone," he seethed. Then he kicked me to the side sending me into the wall. I coughed and looked at the ground with hatrid burning in my eyes.

"No the person you are is my apprentice," he said as he pulled my face to look at him. "And since you can't see that...I suppose I must teach you a lesson…" He took the medicine from my hands and smiled at it. Wait...could that medicine possibly be for-

"Let your punishment begin."

**I will try to post more chapters sooner. Sorry for the wait. Please review :)**


	7. Punishment

"Let your punishment begin."

Slade dragged me back to the hideout since he beat me up. I couldn't feel my arms, and my chest was heaving due to the lack of air I was getting through my lungs. Why didn't I just do what he said? _Because it's insane._ The voice in my head mocked me. No. I couldn't let myself kill that man. That's not who I am. "_That's not who you were," _the voice inside chuckled. Shut up! I could feel myself breaking slowly. Even if Slade didn't take away my memories, I might lose it and start believing this is what I should truly be.

"Why couldn't you have followed one simple request, Robin?" Slade uttered as he dragged me. I didn't respond. I couldn't think of what to say. Why would he want to make me do such a thing? What does killing another innocent life accomplish? _He wants to break you. _No. I will do my best not to let him.

"Ignoring my question just makes your predicament even worse my apprentice. I suggest to respond before I think of more ways to worsen your punishment." He seethed. I gritted my teeth.

"Why would you even want me to kill him?! I could of just left with the medicine and get out of there sooner, but no! You want to destroy him. How is that going to solve anything?! It doesn't even make any sense!" I screamed as I pushed him off of me, but I still couldn't move. Suddenly he smacked me across the face leaving a bright red handprint.

"Don't you dare talk to your master like that!" Slade yelled then he looked down at me and grabbed my shirt to look at him. I winced. "You're no longer the hero anymore Robin. No longer the leader of the Teen Titans. No longer the Boy Wonder. No longer Batman's _sidekick._" I cringed at the word sidekick.

"No. Now you are mine. I lost my apprentice once, and I don't intend on letting you escape again." Slade spat. I was going to escape though. There had to be some hope of getting away from him. To lock him up, but would it really happen. _This time is...different. I might not make it out._ Slade let go of me as my head slammed to the cold floor. I could taste blood in the inside of my mouth and almost gagged, but I caught myself not wanting him to see.

"When you left, I was so infuriated. You were supposed to be my perfect apprentice. Then another worthy person came along...Terra," He whispered. No. Not Terra. I couldn't even begin to think of her. She was so innocent, but then Slade took advantage of her powers. I begin to grow more hatred towards him. "Silly little girl. She had no idea who she was up against, and to think that I had made her my apprentice. Ever since she was here, I knew she wouldn't be as great as you, but for one thing she didn't always hold back as you did. You were the one that just couldn't do everything I said." He looked at me with anger.

"Why would I want to? It seems that I am only your apprentice because if I'm not you'll take something away from me. Is this some sick game to you? Why can't you have some of the hive students be your stupid apprentice. I didn't sign up for this. Heck you could even have Red X. I don't care. I just don't want it to be me," I seethed as I glared at him with a burning rage. I wish I could get up and destroy him. _Do it. Show your real side Robin. _NO! I can't kill him no matter how bad I want to. I'm the good guy, and one of the biggest rules that Batman had made was that we don't kill. _But you're no longer with Batman now are you? _I smirked. No. No I was not. I was my own person. No one could change that. I didn't want to be someone's sidekick. Batman didn't treat me like an equal but just like a kid. He didn't think I could handle the pressure of handling something alone, but I guess he was right. I can remember what happened with the Joker. When he had kidnapped me and disoriented my mind to be his psychotic son. The memory sent shivers up my spine.

(FLASHBACK)

5 years ago.

I was strapped to a table that stood up. I struggled and struggled trying my best to get out of there. The joker was next to me with a defibrillator (the things that the doctor puts on your chest when you're having a heart attack and yell "clear!"). Harley Quinn stood behind him cackling insanely.

"Look at Bird Boy! Where's Batman to save you now?" She laughed.

"Come on Harley. You and I both know that Bats doesn't truly care about the little lad," the Joker laughed.

"You're lying!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They both looked at me and snickered.

"Maybe so, but I would like to ask a couple of questions about the old man. Answer wrong I shock you. Answer right I shock you. Hehehehehee. I can't wait to play!" He rambled and held his stomach as he laughed.

1 hour later.

I was still strapped to the table hearing their demonic laughter. I couldn't breathe. I had lost count of how many times they shocked me. I didn't know where I was or who they were.

"W-w-where am I?" I asked innocently. Harley looked at me and busted out laughing.

"Why Son. You're here with your mommy and daddy. Where else would you be?" He snickered. I looked at him with confusion.

"Wh-what happened. I can't move," I whimpered. Harley came over with a tissue and wiped a tear off my face.

"Aww Little J. The mean old Batman beat you up and was going to leave you for dead, but we found you and now you're back!" She squeaked excitedly but then started to chuckle again.

"I-Is that my name?" I asked.

"Why of course! Rightfully named after me!," The Joker snickered again.

"Why would I be named after you?" Harley had a small mirror in her hand and handed it to me. I shakely held it and looked. I had green hair, a bleached white face, and a smile that was cut in my face. I screamed. They started laughing again until finally I remembered who I was and why I was there, and that made me scream even more. Then I felt something hard slam down on my head, and everything went back, and the memories disappeared.

(End of Flashback)

"NO! NO! STOP!" I screamed out loud. I was shaking in a corner where I sat with my hands on my head.

"ROBIN!" Slade yelled as he came marching over to me.

"I can't...just stop," I whispered as I held my head and started to shake again. I looked up at Slade and saw a strange glint of pity in his eyes. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Maybe...your punishment can wait…" He whispered and then got up and walked out of my room. Now I was back alone with the memories. I shook again and held my head on my knees. I couldn't win this time. They would always be there to haunt me.


	8. Beginning

Since Slade had left the room, I felt myself going further into insanity. There was nothing I could do in my situation. Why couldn't have Batman trained me for something like this? Maybe he was right though. He told me I wasn't ready for the world. I should've prepared myself for this. How could I be so stupid?! Of course back at the tower I would be lifting weights and running laps, but that's besides the point. I should not have been goofing off with the other titans.

"_Dont you mean your friends?" _The voice in my head snickered.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled at no one in particular.

I could hear running from the halls and coming from the left. I started beating my head against the wall wanting it all to end. I couldn't take it anymore. Everything in my world was turned upside down, and I didn't want to live anymore. I was kidnapped, I can't see my friends anymore, Slade might take away my memories, everything...just everything was wrong. I should've stayed in Gotham instead. Why just why did I have to leave...no I know why I just don't want to think about it right now.

"Robin? Why are you yelling?" Slade calmly asked as I looked up to see him, and then I started banging my head at the wall even more.

"Robin stop!" He grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the floor. I started to cough and saw a red substance begin to spit out of my mouth. I blinked my eyes not wanting to break in front of Slade to get rid of the tears that were beginning to form.

"What is wrong with you?" Slade asked.

"What's wrong with me? Ha ha ha ha ha," I chuckled darkly. "You're my problem." I pushed him off me and threw him against the wall. "How could you do this to me? What kind of sick trick is this!?" I screamed.

I began to kick him again and again with hatred burning in my eyes. How I hated him! I should make him suffer a terrible terrible fate. Who would make someone live thru this hell. Oh how I wanted to kill him, but… I can't. That was a big rule I had to follow. "_Remember Robin the most important thing when you're a hero is that no matter how evil the villain is we do not kill them." _Batman's voice rang in my head. Suddenly I felt a sharp blow to the head.

"AHH!" I screamed. I saw Slade stand above me.

"This is no sick trick apprentice, and what have I told-," He said before I cut him off.

"Don't disobey me blah blah blah. Like you would even dare to do anything. You need me and my memories. You know it's funny I could've left anytime I wanted to, and you wouldn't do a thing." I sneered. He suddenly grabbed my throat and pinned me against the wall.

"You really think that? I believe I've put off your punishment for far too long," he chuckled sending chills up my spine. He then grabbed my wrists and dragged me down the hall. I struggled and screamed but I couldn't get away. We suddenly came to a grey door, and I began to freak out even more.I could feel him drop me hard on the ground as he went to open it. I watched as he went to the door and began to make a break for it.I almost made it to the end of the hallway before being pulled back on my collar and Slade lifting me in the air and tossed me over his shoulders. I started beating on his chest and yelling insults only to have him throw me against the wall and pick me up again.

He opened the door and turned on the lights, and when he did I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a metal chair with a side table next to it with a white defibrillator. This was just like when the Joker kidnapped me. How did Slade know?

"No! No! NOOO!" I yelled and fell off Slade's shoulders trying to find a way out only to be grabbed again as he threw me on the chair and starting to harshly attach the straps. I screamed over and over again and saw him smirk, and he went over to the device and picked it up.

"You think I won't hurt you boy? You are wrong. You think that just because you're my apprentice doesn't mean that I won't punish you? Ha ha ha," he chuckled amused as I struggled to get away. He lifted the device on both sides of my head and turned it on.

"This is what happens when you disobey me," he said and all of a sudden I felt a total shock and pain go through my head. It was happening again. The horrors of my past. I saw Slade turn up the power even more, and started to electrocute me again. I screamed in agony as I felt the electricity go through my veins. There was nothing to do.

"P-p-please s-s-st-t-op...m-m-aster. Please m-m-make it e-end," I whispered regretfully as he started to laugh.

"Oh no apprentice this is only the beginning," he laughed darkly as another jolt was sent through my body. My eyes began to feel heavy and suddenly they closed. The only sounds I could hear was my own screams and Slade saying "You are mine."

**If you are wondering this is not the end! Don't worry! This is far far from the end, and no this is not how Robin is going to lose his memories sillies! Sorry if this chapter was a bit dark and disturbing but this was just how I interpreted the episodes. And sorry for the long wait I was suffering from a major disease called writer's block. Happy New Year! Please review :)**


	9. Voices

This couldn't be real...How could I have let this happen to me? I should have never gotten involved with Slade. I should've called Batman to take care of this. But no. I have to grant myself the title of being the hero. Batman had taken out the majority of the bad guys when I worked with him. He barely let me do any damage whatsoever. _You liked the thrill didn't you? _I hate to admit it, but I...do like the thrill of causing someone else's pain, and making my master happy. Maybe if I just keep letting my guard down and doing what he says, he can be a real father to me. WHAT! NO! STOP THAT! What is Slade doing to me? I passed out after 46 shocks. I just couldn't take it anymore, but I should've stayed awake. Now he might take my memories away! No...I don't think that's what he's doing. I shuffled a bit and felt my head knock into something, but it didn't wake me up. Where was I?

"The boy is not making as much progress as I hoped. He was supposed to break before now… Maybe his memories need to be taken away sooner…" I heard Slade's voice echo throughout the walls and I started moving a bit more. I suddenly heard someone walk quietly into the room and put their hand on my head.

"Hmm. He must be still asleep," Slade's voice uttered and I started to thrash around some more only to hear him chuckle. "Or maybe not."

"Wh-h-at d-d-did you d-do-o to me?" I stuttered for my throat throbbed in pain.

"That was only to teach you a lesson. Trust me. That was not the worst kind of punishment I could have done. It was just a reminder to show you who is the master," he said and then glared at me, "and who is the apprentice." I looked away as hatred started to burn in my eyes.

"W-why d-d-o y-you e-v-ven want an ap-p-prentice," I choked out. I had been wondering this ever since the first time he had kidnapped me. It has been bothering me for a long time. He seemed to smile behind his mask, but then he finally spoke.

"I want someone to be there with me while I take over what will be mine, and I want to have a legacy to live on after me," Slade stated and I rolled my eyes but of course he couldn't see that since I still had my mask on. "And as a legacy I want that to be you." I felt my blood rushing up fast to my head as I was taking all of this in. Why? Out of all people he just had to pick me? For what? A legacy? Oh please there has to be something else. I don't understand.

"You know Robin," he started to say as he got up to leave, "I have told you before and I will tell you again… You might even see me as a father," Slade smirked before shutting the door and leaving. I squirmed under the restraints and screamed. He will never be a father to me. _He will Robin. As soon as you lose your sanity, he will. _I stopped thrashing and felt tears build up in my eyes, but I forced them back down. No. He will not have the pleasure of breaking me.

I slowly took off my mask not even caring anymore. There has to be more to why he wants me as his apprentice. _**ME. **_Sure I was good in combat and all, but I didn't think I was that great. _No Robin you are superior. _I sighed when I heard this other voice. This voice. What is it? Have I heard it before? I guess I haven't noticed it until being kidnapped by Slade. Maybe this is the dark side of me...No. I shouldn't think of such things. I am good. I am a hero. I am..._**death. **_The voice chuckled madly inside my head.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at no one. I suddenly calmed myself not wanting Slade to come back here or even enjoy me reaching the depths of insanity. I guess I would just have to yell at myself in my head. My thoughts trailed over as I started talking (well thinking) to my horrible evil other self.

"Can't you just go away. I have enough problems right now and I don't need you apart of it!" I yelled at **Dark Robin **in my head**. **He started to chuckle wildly before speaking in a hissing voice.

"_Little, poor, helpless Robin has finally noticed me? Or should I say us? He he...And no I'm sorry I can't go away Robin because I am you," _he chuckled while I tried to stop his voice from coming back but I knew it he wouldn't leave...I wouldn't leave.

"I am nothing like you. I was raised by B-."

"_Oh Batman? Ah yes I remember him. Trust me I used to like him too, that is until he abandoned us and left us alone to form our own team. The same person who was never there for us, and only cared if we put the villains in jail. That batman?" he seethed. _I could feel my heart start to hurt, and not because of the beatings from Slade, but what I had said to myself was true.

"No...he cared about me. He tried to help-."

"_Help? Help! He he. Oh Robin you thought that was help? He only took us in because he knew what we were capable of." I _shook my head in denial.

"N-n-no it's not true. He said I was like his own son."

"_And yet he did he come to your rescue when the Joker kidnapped you, and is he coming to your rescue now?" _I stayed silent because we both knew Batman wasn't coming, no I was in this alone. Hearing my defeat, he started to chuckle. "_I knew it. See Robin. We were never meant to be heroes. We are meant to be the conquerors of this world beside Slade."_

"Never. I will never be his apprentice. No matter what he says and what he does I will never work for him." I stated and then heard his giggling again.

"_You think I like Slade? Hehehehe. You're funny. No we are only going to use him to get to the top, and once we're there we can be with your friends again." _I gasped in shock.

"M-My friends?" I stuttered disbelieving.

"_Well of course. Once they see you take down Slade you can be their leader again."_

"How do I do it? I will never work for Slade. I just want my friends back."

"_You just leave that to me Robin. All we need to do is pretend that's all."_

"Pretend?"

"_Yes. That's right like it's all an act." _

I listened to all what he (I) was saying to myself, and felt a bad feeling about this, but what else could I do? I sighed.

"So what do I do first," I asked in my head a little wary of this whole plan.

"_Come to the mirror." _I hesitantly got up from the bed while a stabbing pain went up my body. Oh I forgot about that. I stumbled over to my dresser where a mirror was hanged above it.

"Ok. I'm here so what now?" I muttered in annoyance. Only silence answered my thoughts until a creeping whisper finally answered.

"_You let me take control," _it said as I watched as my blue eyes turned red and my reflection smiled at me.

"_We are in control," _my mouth said but I don't remember saying those words as I felt myself becoming possessed by...what?

"_By me."_

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next time we get to see Dark Robin even more. He was talking inside his head at his evil side if you didn't catch that. **

**Slade: I like Dark Robin. Can we keep him?**

**Me: Shut up Slade before I bring Jeff the Killer up in here. **

**Slade: (Silence)**

**Anyways sorry I haven't been writing that much lately just a lot has been going on, but please let me know in the comments what you think of this chapter. I'm also thinking about putting this story on quotev too, but I don't know. Oh and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY….LATE! PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	10. Who Am I?

**Dark Robin's Point of View (This chapter is going to be more funny than serious SO I WARNED YOU)**

Ugh I can't believe I'm in such a goody two shoes body. Really he's mighty pathetic, but no matter I'm in charge now. I had to tell a little lie to him so he would let me take over his body. Hehehe this is going to be fun. First, I need to gain Slade's trust so I can be who I was meant to be. Hehehe.

"_What! You lied to me! I will kill you for this!"  
><em>

"Oh shoot I forgot I was thinking. It's ok little Robin, but you just need to be shut out for a while. :)"

"_How dare you!"_

"How dare I? You kept me hidden all those years, just think of what we could do together Robin. We can be the rulers of this putrid Earth and destroy all of those who seem unfit for it." I sneered.

"_No...We can't...I'm not a villain… I'm a hero," _Robin's voice whispered in our head annoyingly.

"That's not what you were thinking earlier silly! Now you pay the price."

I ignore him as he gives me the most pitiful of rants as his voice turns into echos inside my head or his head...I start to walk out of the bedroom and look for the main room with all the machines. Interesting. Slade isn't here.

"Hello Robin," I hear the man utter behind me. Ah of course. I start to smirk as I turn around to look at him. "What are you doing out here apprentice?"

"Oh only investigating my surroundings. You want me to always be on my guard now don't you?" I started to chuckle as I saw his one eye widen in confusion.

"Hmm. Well go ahead then but do not stray too far...or else…" Slade echoed as he left to go back to his room. Pshh what an old geezer. I could definitely take him out in an instant, and then everything will be perfect.

"_We can't kill him. I promised Batman…" _Robin chided irritatingly in my head.

Batman? Batman! Look here goody two shoes Batman doesn't care about us anymore c apish? We're on our own and quite frankly the only way to get out of this mess is to let me be in charge. So what do you say?

"_Fine you can be in charge...but please do not do anything stupid."_

"Please. Me? Stupid? I think not, and besides that's basically calling you stupid."

"_Does this mean I'm practically insane since I'm talking to myself?"_

"Yep. Pretty much."

"_Ugh. Fantastic."_

"Hahaha. Don't worry Robin now that I'm here I can teach you a few things, and nobody will ever take us for granted."

"_If you say so…"_

"Brilliant! So now first I have to see a way to get out of here without looking too suspicious." I crept silently to the edge of the machine room and looked up at all the possible escapes through the windows. No. They were all too obvious to go through. Slade would notice, but maybe there's a back way to get out of here. Hmmm… Wait Robin! I know what we could do!

"_And that is?"_

"Once we are out on a mission we could just leave and escape!"

"_Oh my god you're an idiot."_

"What I thought it was a pretty good idea…"

"_Slade will know where we have left because he put a tracker inside of me that wouldn't work. Honestly even though you're the evil one I'm still the one with a brain…"_

"Hey! Well ok then smart stuff then do you have a plan?"

"_Of course I have a plan…"_

"Well then what is it bird-brain?"

"_Shut up! The mission thing wasn't all that bad but we can't just escape no...that would be too predictable…"_

"Tick tock. Think of something before he comes back."

"_Alright! The only way to do this is to...truly "betray" the teen titans."_

"Oooh I like how you think! But I thought they were your friends."

"_Exactly. They "were" my friends."_

**Sorry for such a short chapter BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE SHALL BE UP WITHIN TWO WEEKS! Or possible one...:)**


	11. Lies

I wasn't actually going to betray my friends of course. I had only said this to make the other part of me more willing to go along with my plan. I had never thought that I had a dark side, but in reality he seems more like an idiot. I still wouldn't want to get him mad, it most likely won't end well. I still am confused about how he's actually me...but he's not at the same time. It's very strange since I can hear his thoughts but he can't hear mine. Well I shouldn't worry about it so much, but I will not let him take full control. No. He only has half of me. If I don't like what he's doing then I need to take back my body.

Looking at the world from the inside is very strange. I finally notice what I'm actually doing and all the little things I've never noticed before. One thing I like about this arrangement is that I don't have to deal with Slade. Well technically I still do have to deal with him, but it's not really me. I still don't understand it. Things have been really strange with my other self. I try to block him out most of the time especially when he talks about Starfire. I'm not sure why but it makes me jealous. So does that mean that I'm jealous of myself? Hmmm. I wish Starfire was here. She would know how to help me. Even though she is from a different world, she understands how complicated my life is. That's why I love her, but I fear she might not love me the same way.

"_Hello! I'm waiting! What's the plan?!" _Dark Robin yelled interrupting my thoughts.

"Look...we need to have Slade give us a mission to go to the Titans tower." I said quickly.

"What? Why? You know he would never let you go there."

I sighed. "He would if I did something he would be proud of, but for this I need you to let me take back control until I say to come back."

"First of all I'm not letting you back until I know what the actual hell we are doing. Second of all I know for a fact that Slade wouldn't let you go near the Titans without destroying them."

"I know. That's why we are going to destroy the Titans."

"WHAT! Hahaha. I knew you would come around to thinking this eventually...unless...you wouldn't happen to be lying to me now would you?" He sneered.

"No. Of course not."

"Well perfect! I knew from the start they were terrible friends! They never understood you, but I was always there. I know you best Robin."

"I know. Now will you let me take control?"

"Hmmm...Yes, but on one condition…"

"And that is…?"

"Don't you dare break your promise." He said as I felt like maybe he could tell I was lying about destroying my friends. Is it that obvious?

"I never break a promise." I lied. All of a sudden I felt a sudden rush and I opened my eyes. Wait...I opened my eyes! I'm back to myself. Ok. I need to focus on how I'm going to go about all of this. How am I going to get Slade to trust me? The titans will also be wondering where I have been all this time. This is a lot of pressure, but I have to do everything right. I need to find a way for my friends to help me without destroying them. I can't let my other side get too anxious though...why did I rush into this before thinking about it? I'm a fool. I'm not sure if I should go ahead and talk to Slade about it, but I really want to get out of here.

I could faintly hear Dark Robin's voice in the back of my head rambling on about how much fun it was going to be to destroy my friends. God he makes me sick. How is that person me? Is that how I really feel deep down? No. He's just...not me. Maybe Slade drugged me while I was asleep to make me obey him. I don't know. I can't give Slade that much credit, and besides I feel like this other side of me was somehow always there and I just shut him out. I would be lonely too if that were me, but I will never let that side of me influence who I am. I am not a villain. I am Robin, Boy Wonder, son of Batman, and the leader of the teen titans. I am so much more than this other piece of me that thinks he is the boss.

I sighed and decided I should go ahead and ask Slade already, but I shouldn't be so quick about it. No. He might think I'm up to something. I walked slowly to the machine room and looked around for Slade. He wasn't in his chair. Hmmm. Maybe he's out doing something. Wait. Does that mean he trusts me being alone now? There's no way he would do that; there has to be someone watching me, or even cameras on me. I don't trust him, and he doesn't trust me. Suddenly I see his reflection on one of the machines, and I jumped back. I wasn't used to seeing Slade so much besides my nightmares, it still freaks me out.

"Good evening apprentice," Slade nodded at me. What is he up to? I just nodded back as I waited for him to say something. "I have been greatly impressed with your work so far Robin, I'm sure you're even greater in your skills than ever before. Although I'm still not fully sure you're as loyal to me as you think you are." He looked at me suspiciously. I had to say something back.

"Of course I am loyal to you..._master." _I mentally cringed saying that last word. He chuckled silently.

"It sounds as that was a forced answer Robin. I wouldn't play your cards so quickly if I were you." He uttered maliciously. I wish I could just send him to jail already, and make sure he would never escape.

"You sure are very quiet today Robin, planning something?"

"Not at all, but it seems you are." I retorted but then I felt like I shouldn't have said that. He didn't even do anything though. He just laughed.

"You sure are becoming the _perfect _apprentice," he said this and I felt chills crawl up my spine.


	12. What Have I done?

There was no way that I could say it out loud in front of him. He wouldn't let me go back to the Titan tower; he would know that I would tell them what was going ...That's just what he wants me to do! That way he will definitely get rid of my memories, but what if I'm wrong? What if there is something else up his sleeve? If I'm going to get out of here I'm going to have to think through a plan.

_Would you shut up. Jeez Mr. Paranoid why don't you let me help you out with this?_

Why would I even think about letting you help me? You're insane! Then again, you could become useful..

_Actually genius it's you that's insane. I'm just another part of you that you made. Anyway I could be useful just hear me out ok?_

I don't know…

_Oh please don't tell me you're scared...Wait are you scared? Because that would be pathetic._

NO I'M NOT SCARED! It's just...sigh...we will discuss this later!

I stopped talking to myself in my head when I saw that I was still with Slade. Damn it. He knows that I'm going insane! Wouldn't that be just what he wants.

"Robin, now that you are paying attention I have something that I need to tell you." Slade spoke with urge. Hmm. That caught my attention. He paused as if to make sure I was still listening then started again. "You have a new mission that I would like you to complete, in order to continue our _special _training." Oh great what was it this time? To attack some innocent people that have absolutely nothing to do with whatever he is planning, or better yet to steal the most precious gem in the world?

"I would like you to go to Titans tower." Wait. Did I hear him correctly?

"Are you serious?" 

"When am I not serious boy." Excitement washed through me. I can't believe this. I don't even have to think of a plan to get out of here! He's actually letting me leave!

_Robin…_

I will finally get to reunite with my friends! 

_Robin…Don't do anything stupid._

"You mean you're letting me go? I get to leave?" I said with much excitement in my voice as I backed away to go and get my things and walk right out the door. Suddenly I was kicked in the gut, and landed on the floor. I got up to see Slade as he was steaming with anger.

"You really think I would do that." Slade sneered. Oh no.

"But you said I get to go back to the tower and that -"

"Did you forget the part about where I said it was a mission?" He yelled as he kicked me again and brought my face up to his as he pulled on my hair.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed as I pulled out my staff and jumped out of his grasp and sent a powerful swing to his torso making him fly about 5 feet away from me.

_You're in real trouble now. You just went off and did two stupid things._

What? Then I started to see what my other conscience meant as I saw Slade get up and crack his neck as he boiled with outrage.

"You seemed to still not understand who is in charge around here apprentice." He seethed as he charged at me and I tried to block him but failed and ended up getting pinned to the wall.

"Do you understand now? YOU ARE MY APPRENTICE! NO ONE SAID YOU COULD LEAVE!" He yelled at my face as I continued to struggle to break free.

"I will never be your apprentice! No matter what you do!" I bellowed. He stared at me for a second before chuckling in an evil laughter while I stayed there. What have I done?

"Do you really want to test your master?"

_Robin. Don't say anything stupid or we're both going to get it!_

"I've done it before and I seem to pass all of them. No matter what you even try to do to me, no matter what you do to my friends, my memories, I will still stay Robin, leader of the teen titans, and from the likes of you, you could never change that. I have no master, and I will never have one." I spoke proudly in his face as I could feel the tension in the room as he punched me in the face and I fell on the floor feeling weaker than I have ever felt before.

"We will see about that, and to think I thought you were actually ready to go back to the titans and destroy them."

"Never." I whispered as blood trickled out of my mouth and I coughed.

He stomped over to me and lifted me up and threw me over his over while I yelled and punched him in the back only to have my hands start bruising making me give up. Slade started mumbling something incomprehensible while I let my head hang feeling defeated. Why? Why me? Out of all people it had to be me? I almost waited to hear my stupid conscience come and say something witty but I heard something else. Silence. No! I don't want to be alone! I started to remember all those times when I isolated myself from my team because I thought I was better off alone, and now look at the situation. It would be funny if it wasn't for the fact that Slade is here. I started to finally think.

We finally started to turn to the right as Slade pushed two white flimsy doors open as I saw a dim lit room. There was a chair that looked like it came right out of a psychiatric ward with two ivs sitting next to it. I started to freak out but I knew I wouldn't be able to get away from him. Slade shoved me to the chair and started strapping my arms while I didn't resist knowing that everything I have ever known was about to be taken away from me.

"Apprentice,do you know what I'm doing?" Slade said as he plunged a syringe to my arm and put a gas mask on me. I tried to keep myself awake but I felt my eyes fluttering behind my mask. So this was it? This was going to be the last thing I do before everything is over.

"Now Robin, say goodbye to your memoires", Slade whispered as I finally gave in to sleep making my world as I have come to know it disappear from my eyes.

**OMG! OMG! This was a pain in the *!( ! ! to update. Jeez I am so sorry for the wait! **

**Slade: You made them wait two months you idiot!  
><strong>

**Me: Hey it's not my fault I have school and *cough* a life.**

**Slade: What are you trying to say?**

**Me: What do you think I'm trying to say? Don't test me Slade I will end you.**

**Slade: Whatever**

**But for real guys I really do apologize for being so late to update this story; I was running out of ideas on what I should do next and then I just decided I would do this chapter. YA IT WAS ABOUT TIME! DONT BE MAD BRO! No but thank you so much for sticking around and reading my stories even though I take FOREVER TO FREAKING UPDATE LIKE A WALRUS! **

**Dark Robin: Ya I would hate you too…**

**Me: Oh shut up…**

**Dark Robin: Oh you know you love me…**

**Me: *blushes* g-go away! **

**Ok you didn't see that...I mean read that...oh boy...but enough of this! I am out of school so hopefully I will be able to update sooner than I have in the past. Have a great day my lovelies! **


	13. Absolutely Perfect

Slade's POV

I watched as the boys eyes suddenly closed as he finally gave in. I didn't expect for it to take this long to break him, but after all that is what makes him absolutely perfect for my apprentice. Sure I had to take a few extra pushes to make him more cooperative but at a certain price too. Maybe I pushed the kid a bit too far...No. I could've gone a whole lot further than this to make this boy endure enough suffering and pain to understand who is in charge. I chuckled to myself as I watched him flinch in his sleep. Yes. That's right. I hope he is having nightmares about me after all what kind of villain would I be if I couldn't have the boy fear me (Black Butler fans that was for you ;) ...SEBASTIAN!).

I better get this done quickly before the sleeping serum wears off. I stride over to my lab and pull out my latest object that I have had put together. The device that will take Robin's memories away...hmm well now that I think about it if I take away his memories he won't know how to fight and he will not be able to be useful. I wasn't really going to take away the boy's memories, I only said that so he would listen to me. No. I was going to tamper with memories so Robin will finally see that his so called friends are the real enemies and that I was only trying to help him. I can't believe this brat had put together this poor excuse of a team with pathetic heroes that can't do anything without their leader. How is a team going to help Robin's future? Certainly not with goofing around with a bunch of freaks.

That's one thing me and the boy disagree with, well among other things. How can he not understand that he is meant for so much more than being a hero. With me training him, I can create him into the perfect apprentice and we can destroy those that try to block our path to greatness. The world shall fear our names and beg for mercy as we take away everything from them as they have for us. Robin doesn't understand how similar we actually are.

(Flashback: Slade is 7 and with his family)

"Slade Wilson you give that back right now!" My mom screamed at me as I took the knives out of the kitchen draw trying to aim it at the painting hanging on the wall. Why must my mother be such an ignorant fool? I sighed and rolled my eyes as I pretended I didn't hear her and aimed at the apple in the painting. Perfect throw.

"Mister if you don't put those knives down this instant I will have to call your father!" My mother screeched as I kept ignoring her. She wasn't really going to call father. Heck, that fool is scared of him. Just as she should be.

"Go ahead and do it you pathetic wench." I said sarcastically as I smirked at my mother's disbelieving face. Heh. I can't believe I'm even related to her. Suddenly I saw a shadow overcome mine in front of me, and I turned around to see my father glaring at me. This isn't good.

"Don't you dare speak to your mother that way." He said very slowly as he articulated each word. How dare he have the audacity to speak to me in such a way. Mother looked at me with sympathy as if she was expecting an apology. Not in a million years. I huffed and continued to throw the knives at the painting.

"Jericho do something about this please. I can't have him grow up as a psychopath!" She yelled as she started bawling. Ugh. How weak. My father smiled at her and waved her off.

"Don't worry honey I will handle this." He laughed and watched her walk away. Then he looked at me with that same fake smile and took a hold of my hand.

"You really think that with such a weak arm you will be able to throw knives at your enemies," my father sneered as I glanced away. Tch. Of course.

"What would you know?" I grimaced and walked to my room. How dare he even attempt to tell me something I already know.

"Heh. Heh. Next time make sure you throw knives when you're mother isn't around alright." I nodded my head and headed to my room not even glancing back. I can't believe I have to live with such fools. The only one I can actually tolerate is father. At least he understands my needs, but mother on the other hand just gets in the way. Although I do not trust father. No I learned a long time ago not to trust him. Not after I learned what kind of job he does or should I say a hobby. Mother knows too, but she doesn't know that I had found out.

My father is a… scientist/ doctor. He experiments on people down in his lab in the basement. He makes sure that they can reach utmost perfection, but unfortunately there has yet to be anyone that reaches his standards. So he disposes of them. I'm not entirely sure the reason why he is trying to make people into perfection. Although I do find it quite fascinating; even though I know how sick it really is. I would never even attempt to do that. Especially since I know what kind of patients he takes in. Human kids.

I'm sure that there is some reason as to why he does this, but I don't want to get involved. I pretend I don't know that way father won't punish me. I know he wouldn't though. I was much too precious to him; I've heard him say it himself. I still can't shake away this feeling that something bad is going to happen and it is going to involve father. Strange. I know I should act kinder to mother but she always tries too hard, and the majority of my childhood she ignored me so I'm just doing the same. Sigh. I should get some sleep.

It wasn't even five minutes in my slumber that I heard a woman's scream. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my knives and ran out of the room. I raced towards the sounds of the screams as my heart pounded in my head as I thought one thing. _That's my mother. _I have to save her. No matter how much I have come to despise her she is still my mother. I ran through the halls down to the basements where the screams were coming from, but then I stopped just outside the door. _It probably isn't best if I just barge in there. _The door was slightly open as I peeped inside to see what all the commotion was about.

"How could you! He is our son! Our most precious treasure!" My mother yelled while backing away from my father who held a chainsaw in hand while wearing an insane smile slapped on his face.

"Exactly. That's why we need to preserve him forever! I just need a little bit more time for the serum to start working so he can always be our precious boy!" My father laughed maniacally as he stared at my mother.

"No. I won't let you do that to our son. I'm leaving and I'm taking him with me!" My mother screamed as she tried to escape the basement but ultimately failed as my father grabbed her leg.

"You're not going anywhere, and you will not take away my most precious creation away from me!" He yelled as he raised his chainsaw up in the air. I opened the door and screeched.

"STOP IT! LEAVE MOTHER ALONE!" I yelled as I felt tears swell up in my eyes. Mother looked at me with tears also streaking down her cheeks while she was sobbing. Father turned around and smiled at me.

"Ah son. Would you please kindly go back upstairs to bed?"

"No!" I shook my head with determination on my face as he glared at me. "What do you mean I'm your creation? Why are hurting mom?!" I wailed as my father started laughing again while my mother was mouthing for me to get out of there.

"So you figured it out now didn't you. I should've expected that out of you. You're so perfect, but with a little fixing you could be so much better." Father seethed while he took a few steps towards me.

"Let mom go." I said fiercely but I could tell that it wasn't enough and I looked like an idiot.

"Or what?" He grinned with malice in his eyes. He was right. What was I going to do? I looked to the ground with defeat settled within me while hearing my father cackle with insanity. Then an idea popped into my mind.

"Or this." I sneered and threw one of my knives at his chest. Fortunately one of the knives had made contact and he let mother go while he was panting and trying to get the knife out of his chest. Mother ran to me and hugged me close while we both sobbed and then she looked at me with fear evident in her eyes.

"We need to get out of here sweetie. Father is going to hurt you if we don't." She spoke quietly as I nodded and we ran out of the basement and up the stairs. What if we don't make it out? Will father kill us both? What does he mean by making me into perfection? Why hadn't I seen this before? All these questions flooded into my head as I heard something that sent shivers down my spine.

"I found you~!" My father cooed and pulled me away from mom.

"Mom!" I yelled as I tried to get out of his grasp, but it was to no use. My mother tried getting me back but ended up getting punched in the stomach by father and getting sent into the wall.

"MOM NO!" I sobbed as father pinned me down to the floor while I continued to struggle to no avail.

"You're going to have to be punished for not listening to your father." He whispered in my ear as tears came trickling down my cheeks. He pulled out a sharp scalpel out of his pocket and put it next to my head.

"No. Fa-t-ther please!" I wailed. He just chuckled at my actions as he sent the sharp weapon closer and closer to my right eye.

"This should teach you to listen to me!" He yelled and sent the scalpel down on my eye as I screamed in pain. I felt a warm substance go down my face and into my screaming mouth. Blood. He started digging deeper into my eye with the scalpel and laughed while doing it.

The pain was unbearable but it was all I could do but to stay there and let it happen. I closed my other eye not wanting to see what was happening as the pain from the sharp device suddenly stopped. I opened my left eye to see father cackling while holding a bloodied bright blue eye. Correction. My bloodied bright blue eye. I screamed even louder while suddenly father's weight seemed to be pulled off of me and sent down the stairs. Mom.

"Slade! Oh my god! I should've stopped him sooner." She cried as she cradled me in her arms and then started running with me still in her arms.

"Sladee~. Please come back to your father~~." I could hear my father coo and I tucked my head in my mother's chest but she ushered to me that she didn't see father but she knew he was near. We headed to the kitchen and my mother set me down and held me close then turned me around to face her.

"Whatever happens please promise me that you will run away from father and never let him take you." She whispered in my ear.

"But moth-h-er what are you saying?" I whimpered as I felt her shake my shoulders.

"Please just promise me!" She sobbed.

"Ok! I-I-I promise!" I stuttered as she smiled at me and then she raced me towards the door that would take us outside. She then pushed me out the door and stayed on the other side. Why was she not coming?!

"Mom! Come on! We have to get out of here!" I yelled as I held my hand to my hollow right eye. She just smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the head and spoke some words that I would never soon forget.

"I love you, and I will always be with you." She smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. Then, I could hear loud footsteps come into the kitchen. He's here.

"Remember what you promised me." She whispered and shut the door. I nodded to myself as I heard father's chainsaw roar and mother's dying screams as I ran as fast as I could away from the house. I fought the urge to cry and just kept running. No. No more tears. No more sadness. Just hate.

(End of flashback BACK TO PRESENT)

Yes. Robin and I are very similar indeed.

**Please Review**


End file.
